Innocence
by honeybeeze
Summary: A story about an awkward red-headed customer and a shy cosplay waitress. Includes nosebleeds, cleavage, and love. AU drabble series.
1. Intro

**_Edited 7/9/12_**

**_So, after a recommendation and some consideration I re-did the first chapter to 100 words. And it was a work out! So this is the new chapter one. Let me know what you think, honestly :)_**

_I love the idea of Hinata being innocently sexy and giving boys nose bleeds. This is my first attempt at a drabble so lets see how it works. _

_and plot? pshhhh, its a loosely based plot. Don't expect the answer to life in this. Just fluff, cleavage, and nosebleeds._

_Hope you enjoy! Its my first Naruto and AU. So give me ideas of how to improve, it helps._

_~Honey Beeze_

_Disclaimer: I read somewhere (probably someone other persons disclaimer) that we technically don't have to put up disclaimers. So this will be my first and only reminder that I do not own Naruto and its characters. So there._

* * *

"Why are we here, dickless?" The three men sat uncomfortable in Cafe K.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Just watch," Sasuke grunted.

"Hinata," She glanced up and saw Kakashi pointing underneath a table.

"Mind getting that?" She nodded, dropped down and reached for a pen, giving a glimpse of her ruffled bloomers and soft thighs. Naruto crashed to the floor with a grunt, Sasuke cupped his bloody nose, and Sai stared in a daze. She brought her fist to her mouth, pressing her breast together and over her neckline. Sasuke's head whipped back and fell.

"Kakashi!"

"Ah, that's why," Sai smiled.


	2. Plum

_HA! Take that word count! Originally, this was about 300 words, now down to 100. Yep 100 ^^. So proud of myself. It may take a bit of time, but Gaara will become a bit more involved with the future. Hope you enjoy! And drop a review, it makes me happy :)_

* * *

Hinata smiled herself at Kakashi's gift.

Knowing she loved plums, he had gotten her one today.

Her teeth sunk into the plum and she moaned in delight.

Juice slipped out her lips which she caught with her tongue and licked her fingers before spinning to the sound of a screeching chair.

Naruto had collapsed to the ground and Gaara, an odd customer that came with Naruto, watched her wide eyed.

He glanced down at his lap before back at the passed out Naruto.

Seeing that Kakashi had come to help them, Hinata shrugged and turned back to her lunch.


	3. Strange

_Thank you everyone for reviewing. Im leaving till Monday so thats why Im doing two in one day. But this is also only 100 words. Im so proud!_

* * *

Gaara was really weird.

And Hinata knew weird, she served Hidan on a regular basis.

Quiet and intense, the complete opposite with Naruto who was his self proclaimed best friend. He started coming alone after a few visits with Naruto.

"He always sit in Hinata's section," Ino leered at Hinata, who was crouched besides Sakura behind the counter.

"He's strange," Sakura glanced to where said man was. He looked as out of place as a bear on a beach.

"He's cute," The two gawked at the blushing Hinata.

" He looks like a raccoon." Ino snorted.

"Yeah, a homicidal raccoon."

* * *

_Criticism is appreciated as well as reviews in general. I feel sometimes my sentences are too choppy and dont flow well especially with this kinda-drabble. Does anyone else see that? _


	4. Dress up Friday pt1

_Thanks for everyone's support :)_

* * *

Kakashi was an interesting boss. He grinned and cared for his workers, even if he was odd. And he wanted them to enjoy their job.

"Dress up Fridays?" He nodded.

"Yeah, like a casual Friday. Its for our customers and you to have fun." She blushed at the outfit in his hands. It was like her uniform, except darker and black lace.

"Its cute right!" He grinned. She nodded uncertainly.

She was instructed to come an hour before her shift so Ino could help her dress. Hinata found herself tackled by Ino, grinning like a maniac.

"This should be fun,"

* * *

_part 2 will come up later._


	5. Dress up Friday pt2

_100 is the hardest thing ever. But alas its rewarding in the end :) Im proud of myself, two chapters in two days._

* * *

The make up was dark and face pale making her appear doll-like and other than the black stockings and lace garters, it seemed like her uniform.

It didn't explain why Naruto and Gaara were fascinated with her legs.

"Hinata, you know Gaara, right?" Naruto elbowed him from his staring at her thighs and when he looked up, his eyes narrowed and her stomach sunk. Her knees began to shake and her lips quivered but he held his glare. The blonde smacked the back of Gaara's head.

"Stop glaring at her!" But the damage was done, Hinata knew Gaara hated her.

* * *

_Ahhh young love...  
_

_Any one wanna guess what kind of style Kakashi did ;) Its Lolita but a certain kind. Its hard trying to write a description within 100 words. Plus it came from wiki so who knows if its correct or not... _


	6. Assassin

"I heard he's an assassin," Hinata gasped. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, his person life is real secretive," Hinata knew Gaara was odd but a killer? Sure, he looked at her like she would poison him and watched her constantly, but he wasn't a murderer.

Right?

She shook the thoughts away.

"Just coffee?"

"Ah," Extending the proverbial olive branch, she smiled.

"How about a surprise?" Gaara's glare caused her stumble back.

"I hate surprises," She whimpered.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Her cousin was kneeling besides her

"N-Neji," She looked up, lip quivering. Neji had to clutch his nose to stop the bleeding.

* * *

_I felt the need to put Gaara's name. I read it over and saw his name wasnt in all.  
_

_I understand that not everyone can review, but I still appreciate when you take the time to do that... Help me get better._ _Tell me if something doesnt flow well or needs something ok?_

_And also guest reviewer, yeah it was gothic Lolita :D. There will be more cosplaying ^^._

_And the assassin idea came from another Hinata x Gaara AU that I fell in love with, but I find the idea rumors of Gaara being an assassin hilarious.  
_


	7. Fear

He came in the next day, glaring at the table.

"Um.." She bit her lip, unsure of herself.

"Coffee?" He nodded and she scurried away.

"Hinata?" She stared at her trembling hands, not looking up to Sakura.

"Y-Yes?"

"Whats wrong? Is Hidan here again?" Sakura cracked her knuckles causing Hinata to violently shake her head.

"No, its. . ." Her voice trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder. Sakura followed her eyes.

"Gaara?" She nodded, clutching the cup tightly, her voice barely over a whisper.

"He scares me. . ." Sakura's eye twitched and she nodded before turning away.

* * *

_Some feed back is nice. Even if its just a 'update'. :)_


	8. Scare

"GAARA!" Naruto stomped towards the red head. Gaara cocked his head to the side.

"What happened to your face?" Naruto rubbed his bruised cheek, mumbling about angry pink-haired women unable to communicate like a normal person. He shook the thoughts away.

"Sakura said your glaring at Hinata and she thinks you hate her!" Gaara blinked.

"I don't."

"Your scaring her," Gaara slumped, a dark cloud hanging over him.

"I scare everyone," Naruto groaned.

"She just doesn't understand, Gaara. Try being nice. Like talking or smiling at her."

If only Naruto knew what he was saying to the socially awkward man.

* * *

_Ok so something is kind of happening, plot wise ^^. Thanks for the reviews and support, your all pretty awesome. Not much to say... Review eh? Oh and my the 10th chapter Im not gonna follow the 100 word limit. Just for that chapter though.  
_


	9. Grimace

"Gaara, are y-you ok?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes. He looked up and she nervously smiled.

He wondered if she would be offended if he kept staring at her breast that seem to want to pop out.

She was purposely wearing that outfit, but Naruto told him not to stare at her breast.

"Gaara?" With no answer she started to turn and he panicked, afraid his chance was up.

"Hinata," She paused before turning back.

"Eh?"

"You look... Nice," She blushed and smiled sweetly. And he tried to smile back. It came out as a grimace.

* * *

_Gaara's a perv ^^ Im not too excited about this one.. Actually it felt like pulling teeth when writing it. But next one will be fun :D and Gaara will continue being the secret perv that we know he is._

_Also Thank you so much for the support! I cant believe I got a reaction like I did. Know go ahead a review ^^ Cause everyone loves a pervy Gaara  
_


	10. Bunnies

Gaara's thought process was always odd. He was socially awkward, unaware of blunders and protocols that come with interaction. Thus when told that he must like Hinata since he liked to stare at her and he told Naruto that she was "not annoying," he found himself ok with that idea. Since Naruto knew more about women than him, he did what Naruto told him to do.

He visited her.

He would stare into her eyes.

He would watch her work.

And he would not talk a lot (not that he would anyways) but he would act 'stoic because girls like that or they wouldn't like that jerk Sasuke'.

Naruto obviously didn't understand what that meant for Gaara.

With Naruto's direction, he knew he must 'gaze into her white eyes,' and 'call her beautiful' among other things. And after the last time, where she almost fainted at his 'smile' he knew he had to be careful. So, he sat determined to hint that he had feelings for her.

And as usual he stared at the bustling Hinata, bouncing around in her uniform.

With an additional white bunny ears and tail.

"Neji, is my tail still on?" She turned her head over her shoulder, butt slightly out as she leaned forward. Blood busted through his nose and Neji collapsed.

"Hinata! You look so cute!" Ino came bouncing up with cheetah print ears and tail. She pinched Hinata's cheeks, making her to squeak.

"Pig, knock it off," Sakura swatted at the blonde.

"Shut up Forehead!"

"So did you notice who was here?" Sakura whispered leaning close. Ino did as well, nodding with a sly grin.

"Gaara's here again."

"Third time this week,"

"And he keeps staring at Hinata's tail," Ino winked at Hinata who blushed. Sakura adjusted her cat ears.

"He talked to you last time, right?" Hinata busied herself in response, causing both girls to grin

"Maybe he doesn't hate you so much, Hinata," Ino's grin widened seeing Hinata flush. Sakura nudged her.

"Go on, why not try having a normal conversation," Hinata nodded, determined to make Gaara into a friend and fill his coffee cup.

"Morning," He nodded in acknowledgement, remembering his training to be 'mysterious'. She swallowed.

"H-How are y-you, Gaara?" he nodded again, looking disinterested.

It was awkward since Hinata couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do you wear this often?" His low voice caused her to jump.

"U-Uh no. Sometimes its different," Gaara stared and she glanced up to see his reaction. And there was a small twitch on his cheek and his lips pursed. It was strange until he lifted a fist and make breathy sound.

She blushed when she realized he was smiling at her.

"I like bunnies." With a soft tug on her fur ball of a tail from him, her lips trembled and eyes rolled back and she was out like a light.

He figured that wasn't a good sign.

* * *

_I feel I slightly went crazy since it wasnt just 100 words. I think it was around 500 this time._

_ Hope you all enjoyed! And I love Neji and causing him to be a perv. I hate to say this, but this story may take some time to warm up to... I mean their talking but Im letting them progress slowly ^^. _

_Dont forget to review! Oh and if anyone has any cosplay ideas, let me know! Or even words to focus on in a chapter. It would help!_

_Also Im sorry if I make whose speaking confusing, I have that problem but Ill work on it!  
_


	11. Silence

"Is s-something wrong?" Gaara's coffee had gone cold and he glared at the table.

It had been a few days since Hinata fainted and there was an ever-present fluttering sensation in her chest.

"Sit with me?" It was more of question than statement.

And she was going to say no. Say that she had other customers and things to do.

But the softness of Gaara's voice and hesitation in his eyes caused her to slide into a chair. And wait for some mindless chatter like Naruto. Or one-sided conversation from Kiba. But nothing, just silence.

And she was ok with that.

* * *

_Not too excited with this one :/. I mean I love it cause silence in a relationship shows some many things. Comfort, what the relationship is like, compatibility... Still, after writing 500 words(last chapter) I was sad to be deleting a lot :( Hope you enjoy!_

_Oh and thanks for the reviews and ideas for cosplay! Dont hesitate to keep them coming ^^_

_**A sweet reviewer told me check this over for grammar problems. Sorry! Hope this is better!**  
_


	12. Tears

It was only when Hinata's eyes were blurring and she was blinded by tears did she see that Gaara didn't hate her.

It started like any other day; customers filtering out, her feet aching. The dinner rush was ending and the last of Hinata's customers were leaving. She wiped down her tables and sat down new silver wear when the bell chimed of a new customer.

She stood and smiled, only to come face-to-chest with a man with violet eyes and a wicked grin.

"How my favorite bi-"

"Hidan!" Sakura blocked him from Hinata, whose knee's locked, paralyzed in fear.

* * *

_Ooh Hidan... I hope you enjoy... Dont forget to review... That kind of stuff. :) Im gonna go get some frozen yogurt now lol.  
_

_**Fixed up some errors... Hope I got them all.. I dont mind if you tell me when I make a mistake! I dont always realize it..**  
_


	13. Serve

"Why don't you sit with me," Ino purred, knowing protocol when it came to Hidan. He ignored her and glared down at Sakura, who glared back.

"Don't fu-" Hinata blocked her ears.

"-tell me what to do, who-" Hinata blocked her ears again.

"I-Its ok," Hinata whispered, tugging at Sakura, who ignored her.

"She doesn't want you sitting here!"

"Sakura…."

"She didn't fu-"

"Sakura…"

"No one does!"

"_Sakura!" _With a tug, Sakura stumbled back, surprised.

"I-I-Its ok. I'll serve him." Hinata mumbled. Sakura paused before sighing, giving up.

Hidan cackled before dropping into a seat.

"W-What w-would you l-l-like, Hidan?"

* * *

_So I went on youtube and searched funny videos of Hidan and him swearing up a storm. lol it made me giggle all day. Kinda makes me wanna read a really good Hidan story.. Recomendations? (Can I do that on my own story lol?)_

_Oh and Gaara will be coming back... soon..._

_Im sorry if Hidan comes off OOC... I try but sometimes I miss the mark (who am I kidding I miss the mark alot lol)_


	14. Exception

_**Warning**: Two curse words and they arent even bad, damn and hell. But really what would you expect with a Hidan? and one of them, he doesn't even say!  
_

* * *

Hidan was a regular that came to torture her like the sadist he was; swearing and degrading her, yet tipping oddly well.

That day was no different.

"What the fu-"

"I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed. He smirked at the view.

"Better fu-" She cupped her ears and he glared. She removed them.

"-this mess bi-" Whispering apologies, she leaned over to clean up the spilled coffee.

His hand reached for her breast and squeezed. Hinata shrieked.

"Damn-" She stumbled back, fearfully.

"-Always thought more than a handful fu-" She cried out.

"-waste, but you're an exception."

Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Hidan... You pervert... Let me know what you think! Not much to say... Any corrections, comments, or lurv? Review it away!


	15. Liar

He was a liar.

Hinata couldn't believe a man that moved that quickly, when he wasn't even in the café before, that had a man a foot wider than him slammed into the ground, wasn't an assassin.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Ino rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She nodded but couldn't look away from the two men.

Gaara was calm, the opposite of the pinned Hidan, who was thrashing and cursing.

He leaned in to Hidan and whispered something, causing Hidan to pale before nodding gruffly.

Both stood and Hidan stormed out, screaming words that could curdle milk.

* * *

_Not my favorite chapter. Wikipedia says Gaara's 5'4 and Hidan's 5'8 O.O... if that wasnt the case it would have been 'that he had a man a foot taller than him'...  
_

_Sorry for the lateness of this! My job upped my hours and I dont have a life anymore.  
_

_Thanks for everyones lurrrvv through reviews, alerting and favoriting :)  
_


	16. Comfort

Hinata sighed in relief at Hidan leaving, wiping her cheeks.

"Thanks, Gaara." He nodded before furrowing his brow.

She noticed his lack of eyebrows and it caused a smile pull at her lips.

His frown deepened. Then, hesitantly, he reached his hand forward, pausing though as if she was a rabid dog he wasn't sure about trusting.

Then rested it on her forehead. She blinked and Ino snorted.

He must have noticed that she didn't understand his actions.

"You are comforted by touch?" Ino made a rude sound but Hinata ignored her and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Gaara." He nodded, satisfied.

* * *

_Yup that's it. Gaara is so silly and adorable though ^^. Hidan will show up again sporadically though. _


	17. Awkward

"You should take her home. We'll close up shop," Kakashi smiled at Gaara and Hinata.

Ino groaned, but Sakura shoved her and nodded.

"Yeah, Gaara. We don't want Hidan to show up or something," Hinata stared at her feet, fidgeting.

"I-I-I don't want to a b-burden. . ." He turned and stared at her.

There was an awkward pause.

"You aren't." He turned and started for the door before looking back expectantly. She ran for her bag before following after him.

Sakura grinned and bounced away, tugging Ino along.

"Ah, young love." Kakashi sighed before picking up his dirty book.

* * *

_I am so sorry you guys! It took me much longer to get this out, but I had a family problem, a family member ended up getting really really sick and scared us all. So I am so sorry you guys. Ill try to get an other one up soon. _

_Thank you all for your review, favoriting, and alerting.  
Keep it up! Cause I like to help and lurrrvvv.  
_


	18. Kind

They were silent as they walked to Hinata's apartment, her eyes glued to her shoes and tongue tied.

"Do you. . ." He paused, frowning.

She waited, knowing he needed to gather his thoughts.

'Do you enjoy your job?" She glanced back at her shoes and smiled.

"Yes, e-everyone is so kind."

"Except Hidan." His mood darkened but she shook her head.

"S-Sometimes customers can be. . ." She blushed.

"Rude b-but he's the w-worse. And I have g-good friends that care about me," She smiled when seeing a small smile touch his lips.

Even if it was little creepy.

* * *

_I'm so excited I got to update so quickly! Also ummm I have an outline for this story and everything but I would love some help. Like maybe people (doesnt even need to be from Naruto) or somethin, I dont know. Ideas?_

_Thanks for the love and hopefully new chapter should be up sooner!  
_

_Also chapter 20's gonna be a long one again ^^ yay!  
_


	19. Maybe

Hinata rocked on her heels as she approached her apartment, unsure if it was appropriate to invite Gaara up.

"D-Did you want-" he shook his head and reached for her hand.

She glanced down at his hand cradling hers, skin only contrasted slightly to her own pale hand.

Heat blossomed in Hinata's cheeks when he placed a card in her hand.

"If he comes again. Call me." She mutely nodded.

His fingers lingered before pulling back.

He paused, nodded and walked away.

She glanced at the slightly crumbled card in her palm and realized that maybe Gaara didn't hate her.

* * *

_So I tried to update soon since the next chapter might take me a while. _

_Its gonna be longer, yay no 100 words! _

_Thank you everyone for your support, I couldnt do this without all of you :) I mean it._

_ Also the ideas have been really helpful! If I use it, Ill let you know but if I dont, I'm sorry :(_


	20. The Talk

"Hinata's not in today," Ino yelled from across the room, setting a plate down for a customer. Gaara nodded and started to turn to leave when Ino called out for him.

"Come sit in my area, I'll just be a second," He hesitated but finally nodded and walking over. She wiped her hands on her black apron and lifted her notebook.

"So what can I get you?"

"Coffee,"

"You know the caffeine probably doesn't help," He stared at her blankly, slightly confused.

"With the-" She made a motion at his eyes. He still didn't understand.

"I also have some great cover-up-"

"Ok, ok," Sakura gave her a slight shove which sent her stumbling back. She recovered though.

"Gaara, we need to talk," Gaara noticed the café had became vacant and wondered when that had happened. Both girls crossed their arms, looking menacing in maid dresses.

Gaara finally realized he was in a trap.

"You see, Hinata is like a sister,"

"A very close sister," Sakura scowled at Ino for interrupting her, who ignored her and continued.

"And we are just concerned, that's all." Ino grinned, looking more threatening then kind. "She's sweet and innocent,"

Sakura spoke up. "And easily manipulated so we need to make sure. . .-"

"What are your intentions?" Sakura glared at the blonde, who continued to ignore her.

He blinked. And shrugged.

Sakura's eye twitch.

"Because if your messing with her-"

"We'll tear off all your limbs and pull your teeth out," Sakura looked at Ino strangely at her choice of wording.

Gaara nodded, knowing what the girls meant. He already had Naruto give him a stern lecture about feelings and love and girls.

Especially with someone like Hinata.

"I just want. . ." He looked up at the girls, frowning in uncertainly. The two girl's eyes widened.

"I want to be with her. She makes me happy." And at that, the girls turned into puddles of goo and approval.

* * *

_So I was reading a story which was a drabble sort (but longer chapters) and every chapter I was like 'Ok, so... When are they gonna get together?" I waited and waited and waited... It drove me crazy. _

_So if there is people out there reading this and its driving you crazy (or at least annoying you) Im sorry! Its progressing I swear! _

_Like it? Needs work? The dialogue is still hard to understand? Makes you wanna pitch Gaara's cheeks or punch him for not making a move on Hinata yet? Review ^^  
_


	21. Unrequited Love

"She still likes him," Across the room, Hinata smiled timidly at Naruto who was laughing. Gaara watched from his seat until a blonde in a black cloak sat down.

"Ino?" Gaara asked. The blonde sneered.

"I'm a guy, un," Gaara paused.

"You are wearing eyeliner?"

"Are _you_?" Gaara didn't answer. The man leaned back casually.

"Hinata's cute," Gaara contemplated the statement before nodding.

"Too bad she's in love with that idiot,"

"In love?" The blonde smirked.

"Head over heals," The smirk disappeared in annoyance when Gaara made no comment.

"She wont like you if she's in love with him, un."

* * *

_Its pretty obvious who the blonde is. Guest appearances these next 10 chapters! Enjoy! Oh and I wanted to thank everyone thats been favoriting and alerting this story, it makes me happy to see all of you out there :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed as well!  
_


	22. The Beautiful Flower, Hinata!

"NO!" Hands clutched Gaara's shoulders.

"Do not listen to him, Gaara!" Lee puffed out his chest, grinned and winked at Gaara, whose face remained blank.

"You may still win the heart of the beautiful flower, Hinata!"

"Shut up, Lee," Neji walked in after him, glaring at the bowl-haired man.

The blonde snorted. Neji turned his murderous glare to the blonde.

"Neji!" Hinata jogged over, clueless to the tension in that area.

"H-How is everyone?"

"Hinata, we still need our drinks, un,"

"I forgot, I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply and Neji reddened.

The blonde smirked.

"Could I get that special coffee?"

* * *

_In all honesty this chapter seems pointless, athough its kind of needed for the next one and the next one._

_ Maybe Im just being pessimistic today. _

_And as much as I love Lee(no really I LOVE lee) I disliked writing him. It felt awkward. But Lee needed to show up. Because.. well He's Lee..._

_ Review eh?_


	23. Special Coffee Beans

Hinata climbed up on the counter for the coffee beans that sat at the top, lifting herself to the tips of her toes.

Her skirt bounced up with her movement, her pink ruffled bloomers popping into view.

"Hinata!" Neji waved her down, clutching his bloody nose.

"I-I'll get it,"

"A-Are you ok?" He mutely nodded and helped her down.

Deidara laughed and stood from his seat.

"I'll see ya later,"

"You're leaving?" He shrugged on his black cloak, nodding.

"Yeah, boss doesn't know I'm here, un." She waved him out and walked back to Gaara, relieved the blonde was gone.

* * *

_slow and boring but I needed to add some pervy-ness lol. There a point (kinda) with this (I think). Having an awesome weekend? I am :) _

_Any advice for the summary?  
_


	24. Confusion

"Deidara is in a dangerous gang, so be careful." Hinata picked up Deidara's empty cup, setting Gaara's down.

"A gang?"

"Y-Yeah the Akatsuki," She couldn't look him in the eye when she added, "Hidan's in that gang," She noticed his jaw tensed.

"He said. . . You're in love with Naruto-" Gaara frowned and looked up at her.

"-What did he mean?" The white mug slipped from her hands, crashing to the ground.

"Uh, I-I-I,"

"Do you-" Her mouth opened, unable to make a sound.

"-love Naruto?"

"I-I-I- I'm sorry." Hinata whispered before she fled, leaving behind a confused Gaara.

* * *

_Ok so while writing this, I kinda envisioned the Akatsuki as a gang from west side story with snapping fingers and everything._

_ this is much better than last chapter right? _

_Hinata (maybe) feels for Naruto still... Who knows what Gaara's thinkin. We will see :) _

_Review please? pretty please?_


	25. A Bit of Pain, Happiness, and Irritation

"She confessed a few months ago," Neji walked up, nose red from the nosebleed, nodding towards Naruto.

"Do not worry, Gaara! As your green guardian angel of love, I will help you win over Hinata!" Gaara ignored him.

Gaara understood why Hinata liked Naruto. Naruto was good person; bright and energetic.

Understanding, though, didn't stop the irritation he felt.

He didn't ask what Naruto's answer was.

Naruto's actions showed it.

He felt a bit of pain for Hinata. And a bit of happiness that Naruto didn't return her affection.

But mostly irritation that Naruto couldn't see how amazing Hinata was.

* * *

_A nod of recognition to one of my reviewers here :) _

_Sasuke's coming up. :D  
_

_Um... Review?  
_


	26. Rumor pt1

"I'll give you all my tips!" Sakura clung to Hinata, who discreetly struggled for freedom.

Sasuke was seated in Hinata's section, causing chaos in the cafe.

"Trade areas with me, just for today!"

"Sakura… I can't," She whispered before fleeing towards Sasuke.

"Still ok?"

"Ah," He didn't look away from her. Her hands shook when she filled up his coffee, causing it to spill.

"S-S-Sorry," Sasuke made her nervous. His fingers brushed her's and grabbed a napkin.

"It's ok," Thus the rumor that Sasuke was deeply in love with Hinata was created.

* * *

_Sasuke. 'Nuff said. _

_Hopefully I dont disappoint you all who have been waitin for him :) _

_Thanks for all your patiences! I know it took forever to get this up! I'm so sorry!  
_


	27. Rumor pt 2

The two waitresses whispered together before silencing when Hinata walked up.

"Sasuke is back," Ino mentioned lightly. Sakura glanced at Hinata, who absently nodded.

Hinata went back to serving and the two huddled together.

"He's back, second time this week," Ino whispered angrily.

Although jealous, the two's gossiping habits overruled their anger.

Both figured Sasuke was in love with Hinata but was unable to express his love because of his troubled past.

And Hinata was oblivious to his feelings.

"But what about Gaara?" Sakura asked. Ino gasped at the new development.

"Do you think…?" Ino nodded grimly.

"A love triangle."

* * *

_Geez there's more people wanted Sasuke x Hinata then Gaara lol. _

_Not that Im not enjoying the feedback (I am also a fan of that coupling too)_ , _I just love it. And holy crap did I get feedback! _

_Thank you all so much for your support! _


	28. Rumor pt3

"Hinata," He nodded and Hinata smiled.

"H-how are you, Sasuke?" He nodded before glancing around the room.

There was a few customers; Kiba yelling in Ino's section, Gaara in the corner of Hinata's area, and Shikamaru waiting for Choji.

"Is Neji coming in today?"

Sakura gasped in realization when hearing his question, almost dropping her plates as she passed by the two.

Sasuke must have been weary of Neji, who wanted to stop the two from being together.

Hinata shook her head and he sighed, which Sakura believed to be a sigh of relief.

Things only got worse from there.

* * *

_Ever watch something and find it so awesome and tell one of your friends and they're all like 'thats been out for weeks, you just watched that?' _

_Im that person EVERY single time!_

_I think I also use ! way to many times..._

_Anyone wanna guess why Sasuke is asking about Neji... The real reason?  
_


	29. Death of a Rumor

Gaara disliked rumors.

Particularly ones saying how he and Sasuke were fighting for Hinata's heart while Neji stopped any courtship of Hinata.

It made him want to throat punch a lot of people.

But he knew that was frowned upon.

So Gaara decided to deal with the rumors.

Sasuke was sitting alone when Gaara walked in with Lee.

"Your friends are coming?" Lee stood and spoke of his youthful friends tardiness.

"Sit," Neji growled. Tenten followed behind, glancing through the room.

When seeing Sasuke, she smiled and waved.

His light blush killed all the rumors in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_And thats why Sasuke liked going there... lol I was surprise how many thought Sasuke had the hots for Neji. _

_Next chapter will be a long one! And its gonna have some Gaarax Hina cuteness :)  
_

_Imma do a cosplay day with a certain anime...  
_

_Anyone else like that 'throat punch' line? I love saying that lol  
_

_Review eh?  
_


	30. Bleach

Friday's were by far the most popular day for Café K.

And happened to be a regular day for Gaara, although for the workers, it wasn't so popular.

Sakura stomped in, black hair flaring with her anger. Naruto followed behind like a puppy.

"You look cute, Sakura!" She sent him flying into a wall.

"Tatsuki is nothing like me!" Ino walked past, purposely looking at her chest and snorted.

"I disagree." Ino made a point of tugging at her red top and brushing back her messy black wig.

Sakura's eye twitched and cracked her fist. Ino glared and pulled out her fake plastic sword.

"Guys. . . " Hinata frowned, separating the two before the killed each other.

"Stop complaining, at least you don't have to wear all these bandages," Ino growled, tugging at the one on her wig.

Sakura glared back, taking a step forward.

"Don't fight, please," The two glanced at the, now, red head, who twiddled with her fingers.

"I-I like it, Sakura. Tatsuki was so strong and nice to Orihime," Sakura smiled, her mood lightened.

"Another school uniform?" Hinata squeaked, turning to Sai before smiling. He looked her over and smiled back.

"Your breast seem correct sizing-"

"OK!" Sakura slapped an arm over his mouth before he could scar Hinata.

She looked down at her outfit, contemplating what Kakashi asked her to wear.

"What do you think, Gaara?" He frowned before hesitantly fingering the strands of wig that hung near her cheek, waiting for her to brush his hand away.

She didn't.

"I don't like it. Your real hair is better," She tugged at her hair, mouth shaped like a 'o'.

His fingers lingered on her hair before brushing it behind her ear.

She blushed brightly.

Ino sighed dreamily.

"He would make such a good Ulquiorra,"

* * *

_I feel some of you were slightly disappointed that it wasn't SasukexNeji lol._

_And this was inspired by a commenter, who recommended a Bleach cosplay... _

_Yeah, Im not gonna lie. I've watched maybe two episodes and never got into it... _

_But that doesnt stop me from reading fanfics or using Google freely to search characters lol._


	31. Goal

Hinata knew even if she had strange customers, deep down they were good people (Hidan was an exception.)

Even the blonde man that left clay on his table and his friend that brought in the puppets.

All branching off to unseen lives in different directions.

Ino wanted to become a model

"Like that's going to happen," Ino glared at Sakura.

"Oh and you can become a doctor?"Hinata tried to pacify them. "They're both good goals,"

"What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?"

"What do you want to do with your life?" Ino scoffed.

"She's inheriting her father's Inn, duh,"

* * *

_So I thought I had put this up already. And it wasnt._

_Your gonna find out that Hinata has a life (kinda) outside of the cafe.  
_

_And much Hinataxgaara moments these chapters, promise :)  
_

_Oh and Ino was Kukaku Shiba. I dont know if thats the right spelling and please remember!_

_ I dont know anything about bleach! I just found her and was like 'wow she looks so BA.'  
_


	32. Gaara's Goal

Hinata checked on her tables, seeing if anyone needed a refill.

"How are you, Gaara?" She picked up the empty cup, smiling.

"Fine," His tone was abrupt Hinata continued anyways.

"Do you have a goal?" He blinked.

"I don't understand."

"You k-know, plans for the future."

"I want. . . I want to help people," Her eyes softened and she nodded with a smile.

"That's a great goal, Gaara,"

"And you?" She looked up surprised.

"Well I'll be taking over my father's business." She was called behind her by Kiba, so she blushed and apologized, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

* * *

_Let me first apologize for taking so long! Ill try to get some more out this week but no promises! I'm sorry for not writing back to all your comments but I want you to know I appreciate them, but wanted this out as soon as possible._


	33. Creep

Gaara?" The Café had closed up and standing to the side of the employee entrance was the thin red head, staring at the concrete.

He sharply glanced up at his name. The movement startled her enough to stumble back.

She swallowed and clasped her purse.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" She was used to strange and creepy customers, but none had ever waited for her to get off work.

It scared her.

Gaara glanced down at her hands, and she tried to steady them.

He looked up at her face and she felt her heart stuttering and breath leave her.

* * *

_Yay! They actually do exist outside the Cafe!_

_The last sentence probably wont make sense till the next chapter lol.  
_

_Review please (even though there probably isnt too many things to say... so I understand)  
_


	34. Vulnerable

" I didn't mean to frighten you," His lips dipped low and his eyes fell to the ground.

He looked so small and vulnerable in front of her.

Her hands stilled and she smiled nervously, her fear ebbing away.

She took a step closer and looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"What are you d-doing here, Gaara?" His lips straightened and stood taller.

"I'm here to take you home," She blushed bright and she licked her lips.

"Why?" He blinked slowly.

"Because I want to."

"I-I-I-W-Well-" She peeked up through her lashes before nodding with a smile.

* * *

So Ill be taking a bit of vacation so I wont have internet for like 8 days. Then Ill be all tired cause vacation doesnt actually mean getting sleep. So thats why Im pushing out all these before I leave :) Enjoy.

Also anyone else run to stores and by Avengers?

God I love that movie. Like every male in that movie I would marry.

Loki, with your slicked back hair glory, Iron man even though at least 20 years older, Thor in all his blonde goodness... Dont get me started. Its like every shot of that movie I'm squealing like a fan-girl. So those are my thoughts... Not that any of you really care/need to know. Its strange asking but any recommendations with Jane (thor) with avengers plotline (or just thor plotline)?

Send love( or tasteful disagreement) :) (through reviews, not snail mail. Not that you should have my address...)


	35. Cold

It was silent for most of the walk to her apartment.

She made a murmur about the cooler weather and he grunted in agreement.

When realizing he should tribute to the conversation, he stated he didn't like the cold.

"I do, its fun bundling up." There was a pause in conversation.

"What is your goal?" She frowned, remembering their conversation in the Café.

"I told you. . ."

"No."

"No?"

"You told me what you are obligated to do," She breath left her and her heart pounded in her ears.

She looked up and saw he was watching her curiously.

* * *

_Hahaha so you know how I said I would only be gone for like 8 days... well I kinda just stayed longer... like three weeks._

_ But now Im back and throwing this up. Sorry I didnt write back to you reviewers, but thank you so much for doing that, I was happy to see them on my vacation :)_

_Ill be trying to put a few more up this week so hope you enjoy!  
_

_Leave a review... please :)  
_


	36. Kiss

"What do you want to do?"No one had asked what Hinata wanted, they assumed it was the same as her obligations.

"Did I upset you?" She shook her head, hands clutched to her chest in case her heart exploded.

"N-No. I want to. I want to take over my father's business,"

Gaara searched her face then leaned in, closing the space between them, lips pressed against hers.

She stiffed, paralyzed.

He pulled away, lips still lingering near Hinata's.

Gaara straightened before turning and walking away.

"G-Gaara?" She whispered at his retreating back, unsure of anything.

* * *

_So yeah..._

_ Review?  
_


	37. Melancholy

"T-Then he. . .Then he…" With her head drooping, Hinata tried to discreetly wipe her eyes.

"He ran away." Hinata whispered.

Ino made a cooing sound, handing her a cup of tea.

By the end of the night and when the shop closed, Sakura and Ino had found out the truth about Hinata's melancholy attitude and Gaara's persistent absence that week.

"He didn't say _anything_?" Hinata shook her head.

"What a jerk!" Sakura stood abruptly, her chair flying backwards.

"Sakura wait," Sakura ignored Kakashi's monotone calling, flinging the door open and storming out.

"Poor Naruto." Ino shook her head, chuckling.

* * *

_Thanks for all the support, everyone :) _

_Thats all I got to say!  
_


	38. Idiot

"Hinata don't worry, you're over-thinking this."

"He must think I'm a bad k-kisser." She whispered. Kakashi patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"I could help prove him wrong,"

"Really?"

"Kakashi! You're not helping!"

Ino smiled softly, understanding the feeling of a women being pulled and pushed away like a yo-yo.

She touched Hinata's hand, gaining her attention.

"Do you like him?" Her cheeks reddened and eyes widened.

"W-Well I-I," Ino laughed.

"Don't worry, he likes you too," Hinata bowed her head and her pink ears peaked through her black hair.

"Really?" Ino nodded and sighed dramatically.

"He does, men are just idiots."

* * *

_I just love Kakashi. Sorry for the wait, hopefully you all enjoy this little bit. _

_Also Thank you everyone thats been alerting and adding this story as a favorite, your continuous interest and my knowledge of you all want to keep reading this amazes me. And all that take the time to review, I'm always so happy to see your support.  
_


	39. Girls Like to Talk

"You kissed her,"

"Yes,"

"Then walked away,"

Gaara nodded.

"And you haven't seen her since," Gaara paused then nodded again. Naruto groaned.

"You can't do that!"

"Kiss her?"

"Yes. . . Well. No," Naruto sighed, "It's ok if she wants to. But you can't leave her right afterwards!"

"Why not?"

"She probably wanted to talk," Gaara's eyes lingered on Naruto's black eye.

"Like how Sakura talks?" Naruto laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah, Hinata's too nice but now she'll probably avoid you." Gaara frowned.

"Because we didn't talk," Naruto nodded sagely.

"Girls like to talk about… Stuff."

* * *

_I'm alive! I swear! I'm really sorry guys, things have been so crazy. But this one should hopefully make you all happy :) The other side of the story with Gaara and Naruto. _

_ Next chapter should be the long one._

_ I hope everything is going well for all of you._

_ Now I'm going to go shovel some snow (really just jump around in it until my dad comes out and helps)_


	40. Masochist

It was awkward when Gaara walked into the Café a few days later.

Gaara was shoved into the cafe by Naruto before abandoned when Sakura caught sight of the two and stumbled to his regular seat.

Sakura started to tug her sleeves up, grinding her teeth, and Ino pushed her back, whispering and pointedly looking at Hinata.

Despite her hands shaking as she filled up his coffee, Hinata's features softened and relaxed. Every time he would look up at her, she would blush and wipe at her apron.

Sakura and Ino inched closer but with Hinata's soft spoken voice and Gaara leaning close, neither could hear the small conversation the two were having.

"I'm sorry," Gaara's low voice startled her.

"N-No, I-I…"

"I shouldn't have left after kissing you. It was rude,"

"N-No, its just. . . W-Why did you…?" He titled his head and thought.

"It seemed right at the time," She blushed.

"Oh," When she looked up, his eyes were looking over her shoulder, a glare forming.

She jumped slightly, having the questions he left with her still unanswered.

In the middle of Hinata's section, two tables forward and one seat over from Gaara's own seat, was Hidan, his back towards him. Gaara stood in front of his table, unable to understand why the large idiot was there only a few weeks after his threatening.

"Why are you here?" Hidan glared up at Gaara but there was a tint of pink in his cheeks. Gaara made a face, unsure.

The pink in Hinata's cheeks were much more appealing.

"Gaara. . . " Hinata stepped between the two, reaching for Hidan's empty cup. She leaned over enough to have her dress ride up, a slice of pale skin exposed where her tights ended. A sly grin came across Hidan's face, hand sliding close to her thighs.

He made a hiss as Gaara grabbed his fingers and twisted, a look of delight on Hidan's face.

" Hm," Kakashi jotted something on a pad of paper. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Hinata specializes in masochist customers," Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura grimaced and Ino face-palm.

* * *

_:D_

_I was thinking I was toeing some line with mentioning Hidan being a masochist. Although I think he's more of a sadist and I already brought that up.  
_

_Wish this could have been longer... But eh.  
_

_And for Gaara's and Hinata's conversation. I dont think Hinata would be one to force someone to tell her their feelings. Or force him to do anything. And Gaara wouldn't know what she would want from them. Thus this never ending dilemma of neither talking things out.  
_

_Hope you all enjoyed :) Review eh?  
_


	41. Sick

"Should we tell him?"

" I'm not going to,"

"What! I don't want to!"

"You're the one that said we should," Ino grumbled. Sakura glared.

"Doesn't mean _I_ should tell him!"

"Girls," Kakashi tried to calm the two girls who cowered behind the counter, avoiding one particular table in Hinata's area where Gaara sat, patiently waiting for his coffee.

"Without his eye brows I can't tell if he's angry or not,"

"Go get his coffee," Sakura pushed Ino. Ino shoved back.

"You do it!"

"Hinata isn't here today?" The two looked up at the redhead, speechless.

"She's sick." Kakashi shrugged.

* * *

_:)_

_It was -8 (Fahrenheit) yesterday. At that point my hair froze because it was slightly damp. Hope everyone else is enjoying there winter! I am!_

_Naruto's becoming the same as how Death Note became. It killed people I loved and so it makes me cry like a baby. _

_But doesn't mean we cant have those characters living through our writing :)  
_

_Hope your still enjoying this!  
_


	42. Romantic

Having no real reason to be at the Café K, Gaara walked out, leaving the two girls relieved.

He headed back to his office, which was down the street a few blocks away.

"Back so soon?" Gaara sat at his desk, shuffling client's paperwork. He glanced up, noticing Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Hinata was not there,"

"Oh, not working today?"

"Sick,"

"Sick?"

"That's what I said." Gaara stared at him impassively.

Naruto smile widened.

"You should go visit her!"

"Where?"

"At her house,"

"Why?"

"Because it's romantic and girls like that stuff," Naruto shrugged. Gaara frowned but nodded.

"Romantic."

* * *

_This is slightly random but does anyone else have a real problem finishing stories? I dont mean this story, dont worry I got it planned out :) But at least for me longer stories, I have the hardest time finishing. I'll be on fire for so long pushing out page after page. Then all the sudden; nothing. I may have the ending and and beginning but then all my creative juice evaporates. I hope Im not the only one like this! I have so many unfinished stories, its not even funny._

_Anyways thanks again for all your reviews, favoriting and alerting. It helps knowing people want to actually know how this ends!  
_


	43. Kakashi

Gaara was aware he was awkward and a bit different than most people.

He's more used to people being intimated rather than aggressive.

So he was surprise of the reaction when simply asking for Hinata's address.

The two waitresses weren't pleased.

"You want to see Hinata?"

"You think we would just give her address to-"

"Girls," Kakashi warned. The two huffed and walked away, leaving Gaara and Kakashi alone.

"Hinata's special,"

"Ah,"

"To everyone here, not just to us workers," Kakashi smiled innocently.

"So if you hurt her," The silver haired man paused, "you won't come out of this alive."

* * *

_This is silly question but why do some authors have multiple accounts?  
_

_Also yeah, Kakashi's gotta watch Hinata's back ;)  
_


	44. Beautiful

He had never seen her like this; hair thrown up in a bun, nose and cheeks pink, over-sized sweats on. He was used to skimpy outfits that showed soft skin and curves. She sniffed and wiped her nose.

He liked this look.

"G-Gaara?" He felt his cheeks warming. He handed over a plastic bag. She peeked inside it.

"Ramen?"

"Naruto said girls like ramen," She smiled, clutching the bag closer.

"Thank you," She tried to smooth out her hair before dropping her eyes to her carpet. He said nothing.

"I-you- would you like to c-come in?" He hesitated before nodding.

* * *

_I usually update on Sundays, just cause its my off day. But since the Super bowl was that day and I went to the movies on Saturday. _

_My throats raw from the game lol_

_Thanks again everyone for your support!  
_


	45. Tea

Gaara watched as she bit her lower lip, rapidly picking up tissues. Hinata scurried around before he finally grabbed her shoulder.

She looked up and he steered her towards the couch.

"Sit,"

"B-B-But I-"

"Where's the kitchen?" She mutely pointed and watched as Gaara prepared tea. A few minutes later he came out with a cup for her.

Hinata smiled.

"Usually I'm serving you," She sipped, holding it in her chilled hands.

"Thank you, Gaara," He nodded. He stood, not sure if he should stay or not.

"Won't you sit down?" She asked weakly. His decision wasn't hard to make.

* * *

_I can't believe its already February. _

_And I noticed my alerts. Geez you guys! _

_There's a lot of them! So thank you for alerting, showing that interest in my story! It makes me happy :) _


	46. Siblings

"I want to take the Inn over. . . I-I just don't know if I can." Hinata sat besides him, unsure how the conversation lead to there.

Gaara paused, mulling it over.

"You can. You've shown that your capable." She sighed.

"I wish I had your confidence." He looked at her, unsure of her attitude. She continued.

"My sister wants the Inn."

"Sisters can be difficult."

"You have one?" Gaara nodded.

"Temari."

"Mine's Hanabi," She smiled, scooting closer, "I also have a cousin."

"I have a older brother." She wiped her nose, smiling downwards.

"I would like to meet them."

* * *

_Somehow my weeks have flown by! Sorry it took me longer than usually to update (but hey at least I did, right?) I'm going to try to upload another chapter this weekend, but no promises. _

_I dont know how others writers do it; writing two or more stories at once. I'm writing a darker story and if I try to write this right afterwards, people keep ending up hurt or dead. Not very light fluffyness this story ismeant to be. Dont worry, no one will end up dead._

_Have a great day/night :)_


	47. Panic

"Gaara," Hinata lingered, unsure what to say, "Thank you. So much."

There was a pause as he took a step forward. She looked down, then up. He stood awkwardly, like he wasn't sure what to do.

She understood the feeling.

Gaara leaned forward, inching closer, eyes on her lips. She tried to breath, but couldn't.

The only thing her mind could think was her nose was running like a hose. Which would result in her sneezing on him when he kissed her.

Hinata panicked.

Her head jerked back.

His expression remained neutral but her stomach ended up in her throat.

* * *

_I fully enjoyed writing this one.  
_

_Hope you all did too :) _


	48. Want

Hinata's eyes widened and tried to think of a way to have Gaara understand when she had pulled away.

"Gaara?" He took a step back, head turned away. He was impassive. His lack of response made her hands shake.

Hinata wanted him to kiss her.

She _wanted _to kiss him.

And for him to stop looking like none of that mattered to him.

"I'm s-sorry. My nose. . . I'm sick." She mumbled, wringing her hands.

He must have noticed her expression because the tension in his jaw and forehead loosened.

He didn't smile, but it was close to one.

* * *

_:)_


	49. In Love

Although unsure of many things, Hinata could say that knew was aware of her habits and her short-comings. She held some pride for being able to see the good in people (although Hidan was an exception).

And knew when she was in love.

The bundle of nerves that vibrated inside her and heart thundering in her ears confirmed it.

It was a Wednesday night when she realize she was in love with him. Unconventionally, illogically, irrationally in love with Gaara.

He didn't love her.

Hinata wouldn't tell him.

Rejection still lingered on her tongue.

She _couldn't_ tell him.

* * *

_ No dialogue but next chapter will have plenty :)  
_


	50. Inuyasha

Legs tapping underneath the table, Naruto watched the interaction between his two friends. His eyebrow twitched.

They were acting exactly the same.

Nothing was different.

Gaara was still slow and Hinata too shy to try. They would have gone nowhere if it wasn't for Naruto. And he knew he had to help push that a little more.

So Naruto devised a plan.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata set a cup of tea and smiled. Naruto's eyes dropped down to her slim legs underneath the green school uniform skirt. Then back up to the few unbuttoned top buttons of her white blouse that were essential. He tried to ignore Gaara's stare that burned the back of his skull.

Naruto's smile increased.

"So how are you, Hinata?" She nodded, fiddling with the bow strapped to her back.

"I'm well, thank you."

"So you got a boyfriend?" She blushed, head bowed. Hinata glanced at Gaara, but he was looking strangely at Naruto. Her blush deepened.

"N-No." He grinned.

"So how about we go on a date?" Ino leaned back to hear the words, smug smile on her lips. Noticing that Hinata looked ready to pass out, she sauntered over to save her.

"I-I-I-"

"Doesn't Hinata look cute?" Ino cut in, her wig's black pony tail swinging. Her hands went to her hips where her sword hung from her black form fitting suit.

The kitchens door slammed, Sakura storming out with Kakashi behind her. Ino smiled and called out to her.

"Eh what's wrong, forehead?" Sakura glared, hands reaching up to rip off the white dog ears from her head.

"Why do you I have to be Inuyasha!?" Ino snorted.

"I think its fitting. You have a flat enough chest," Glaring, Sakura pulled the plastic sword from her side, reading to bash it into Ino's head.

Kakashi restrained her before she could damage the store as Ino left to taunt her.

Hinata smiled fondly at the girls before commenting on how close they were. Naruto agreed before grinning.

"So what you say, Hinata?" She blinked. The blood returned to her cheeks.

"I-I-I-"

"Great! So how's 6?" She mumbled incoherently. Naruto grinned and paid their bill, tugging the silent Gaara behind him.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for being so patient! I'm really sorry about this wait but I ended scraping the chapter when I read over. It was all off and wrong. This was a little rough writing but Im content with it for now. _

_Shout out for Inuyasha, one of the first animes I started watching. That and DBZ._

_My 50th chapter! I cant believe I've gotten to this for this story. So thank you everyone that's written to me with your thoughts and how to improve :) _


	51. Opposites Attract

Ino and Sakura had showed up and left in a flurry of excitement, leaving Hinata to pace in her living room.

She should have been more excited.

Naruto was a great guy; exciting and fun and everything she wasn't. She had been in love with him most of her younger years.

She had even confessed to him, which he slightly forgot about.

If the saying was correct about opposites attracting they should be perfect for each other.

But when Hinata opened the door to the grinning blonde, she couldn't help but think that maybe the saying wasn't always right.

* * *

_I've had a bit of a hard time writing as of late so I apologize for the wait. I don't want to put something up unless I enjoy writing it._

_ Because if I didn't enjoy it why would you guys?_

_Anyways enjoy :)_


	52. Wrong

Naruto chatted away and she had no qualms with that.

Hinata enjoyed listening.

She should enjoy listening to Naruto.

But she did kind of wish he would take a breath. Or ask her something.

Anything.

But she smiled and nodded as he talked about work, which included Gaara.

Hinata's eyes were lowered towards her clenched hands and missed the sly look as Naruto nudged the topic.

"So what do you think of him?" Naruto asked.

"Of Gaara?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy, right?" She nodded, unable to meet Naruto's eyes. It felt wrong.

She didn't know why she was there.

* * *

_This summer hasn't even started yet and its already chaotic for me. Im sorry for the wait you guys._

_ I promise though I'll upload another one after this so hopefully that helps! _


	53. Irrational

Naruto sipped his water and watched Hinata. She hadn't looked up from her plate, embarrassment washing her features.

"He's not great about his feelings and expressing himself. But Gaara's a good guy," She prodded her ramen.

"That's what I keep hearing." She mumbled.

"You don't believe it?"

"No! Its just-" She felt irrational and unsure when it came to Gaara.

"-I-I don't understand him." Hinata said.

"He's had a rough upbringing so he's kind of different. But he likes you." He laughed loudly when seeing Hinata drop her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, lots." The rest of the evening wasn't so bad.

* * *

_ Thanks everyone :)  
_


	54. Jealous

The next day, Hinata was walking on air.

She stumbled and spilled a few times but a blush and smile remained on her lips.

Ino smirked, proud of herself before bouncing over to Hinata.

"So the date went well?" Hinata blushed, mumbling as she fled. Ino's eyes wandered over to Gaara.

"Someone doesn't seem too happy," Sakura approached him, smiling. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine."

"Its like you don't like that Hinata went on a date. Almost like your jealous." He glanced up.

"Jealous?" He mumbled to himself.

Sakura and Ino shared a smile before wandering back to their tables.

* * *

_Its summer :) At least for me. Hope everyone is having a good summer!_


End file.
